


Warmth

by intaglionyx



Category: Blaze Union, Yggdra Union
Genre: M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/pseuds/intaglionyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, warmth is better than fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774220) by [intaglionyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/pseuds/intaglionyx). 



The times when there is fire in it, you slowly move apart after spending yourselves, and the doors of his reserve and his resolve close on you with a clang that you can feel in the way his face inclines toward yours and his mouth stretches into something that isn't a smile. You want to stretch a hand out, but the heat between you then is something darker than what you usually revel in, and so you don't.

For you, the best times are when there's no fire in it, no fear of going over the edge, just a hint of moonlight from the window and your arms and legs in a warm, happy tangle. You touch them, sometimes, those scars around his eyes, cobweb-thin and cobweb-pale, and the breath catches in his throat as he holds to you. You kiss them sometimes. He trembles, then, lips seeking you, your jaw or your cheek or your neck, and you hold him beneath or beside or on top of you and bask in the trust that rolls off him like warmth.


End file.
